


Family

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Ask Pegoryu [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other, Sibling event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: "I’m Runade Sakamoto and this is my daughter, Sayaka Sakamoto."





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sibling event from [My Pegoryu ask blog](https://ask-pegoryu.tumblr.com/)

It didn’t take long to find them once Ryuji entered the café. His mother sat calmly at a table near the window, she was fiddling with her purse straps and avoiding eye contact with the woman across from her. Said woman stood up straight in her chair as she cleaned off her glasses, her light brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a red button up blouse and a pair of black dress pants. Next to the woman sat a young girl, whose attention was glued to the handheld in her hands. The girl looked to be seven or eight; her long light brown hair lay against the back of her pastel striped sundress. Ryuji took a deep breath and walked up to the table.

The woman placed her glasses back on and honed in on the approaching blond with sharp hazel eyes. Ryuji couldn’t help but flinch as he sat down.

“Oh, Ryu-kun!” Mai jumped in mild surprise. “You should’ve called and said that you were here.”

“Sorry.” He gave his mom a soft smile before looking at the woman and… his half-sister.

The girl’s eyes were practically shining as she stared at him with wide brown eyes. “Your hair is so bright~! How did you get it like that?”

“I bleached it.”

“Oooo~” The girl looked at her mother. “Mom, can I get my hair bleached?”

“No, Sayaka.” The woman shook her head.

Sayaka… Sayaka Sakamoto. Ryuji always wanted a little sibling since he was young. Someone he wanted to protect and teach right from wrong.

“Mai Sakamoto and Ryuji Kurusu.” The woman’s voice grabbed the faux blond’s attention. “My husband’s… past family.”

“You know about us?” Mai blinked in surprise.

“I did my research after running into your son at Akihabara.” The woman replied. “Now I can finally introduce myself. I’m Runade Sakamoto and this is my daughter, Sayaka Sakamoto.”

“Hi!” The girl beamed and turned her handheld around to show Ryuji something. “Look at what I caught!”

Ryuji looked at the screen. Sayaka had caught a Pikachu and had named it ‘Speckles.’

“That’s pretty cool.” The teen smiled. “You know Raichu is one of my favorite Pokemon?”

“Really!?” Sayaka’s eyes were bright. “Pichu is my favorite!”

“Sayaka.” Runade spoke. “Please don’t interrupt; we’re trying to have a conversation.”

“Sorry, Mama.” The girl shrank down in her chair and Ryuji felt sorry for her.

“If you’ve done research and all.” The vulgar teen said. “Then you should know about everythin’ he did to us.”

“… I’m aware of what Raito did, but he’s changed.”

Ryuji felt a vein pulse in his forehead. That man had changed? The same man that beat him and his mother for years and left them with little to nothing had a change of heart?

“Raito… changed?” Mai seemed stunned.

“He was a gentleman when I met him.” Runade seemed very serious about this. “After I married him and had Sayaka, he never hit us once.”

“So what? Did you call us here to rub it in our faces about how better he is with you instead of us?” Ryuji growled.

“Ryuji.” His mother warned him.

“That was not my intention.” Runade answered.

“Then what was?” Ryuji’s hands clenched at the table.

“I wanted us to meet. To get to know each other, since we are family after all.”

Ryuji held his tongue; he didn’t want to curse out the woman in front of Sayaka.

“Is Papa really that bad?” Came his half-sister’s shy voice. “Cause he takes me out for ice-cream and we go on walks in the park.”

Mai and Runade shared at look while Ryuji visible deflated. He wasn’t going to ruin his sister’s image of Raito… even if the blond knew his true nature.

“That’s somethin’ for when you’re older, Sayaka-chan.” Ryuji sat back down, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

The girl didn’t seem to understand as he brow scrunched up and she looked towards her mom. Runade ran her hand over the girl’s hair and gave her forehead a kiss.

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Runade-san, if that ever happens in the future…” Mai reached out and held the woman’s hand. “My door is always open.”

“…Thank you, Mai-san.”

“Does this mean I get to see nii-san more?”

“Nii-san?” Ryuji blinked. “Did you just call me nii-san?”

“Uh-huh!” Sayaka nodded with a smile. “You’re my big brother, right? And you’re really cool!”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head and looked away with a dorky smile. Starting today, he was a big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Ryuji a little sister cause I crave Ryuji with a sibling interactions


End file.
